groovy_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yvette Phone Home/Oki’s Birthday
Yvette Phone Home/Oki's Birthday is episode 3 of the Groovy Girls TV Show, season 3. It premiered on August 30, 2006. Plot Yvette Phone Home: As a gift for getting a 100 on her exam, Mr. Flores promises that he will get Yvette her very own cell phone. A few days later, she heads to the mall and picks out her very own phone: the all-new Strawberry phone! All the other Groovy Girls are jealous of her when she brings the phone to the diner because she is the only one with a phone. However, when she tries to flip it open...it won't flip open! Reese shows her that it isn't a flip phone and shows Yvette she must SLIDE open the phone. Still, Yvette tries flipping it open. Reese slides it open for her, and after a few times Yvette gets the hang of sliding. She plans on texting Brenna, the only other one of the girls' friends who has a phone. However, she accidentally presses the wrong button and takes an embarrassing "digital picture" of O'Ryan chewing. She deletes it immediately. After a few more mishaps with her new phone, including downloading a ridiculously annoying ringtone that sounds like an ice cream truck and even FORGETTING what her phone looks like, she finally gets the hang of the phone. She keeps the ice cream truck ringtone because, it makes her laugh! The episode ends with Yvette and Oki going to the mall and picking out a cute charm for Yvette's cell phone. Oki's Birthday: Oki wakes up and is really glad it's her birthday. But when she goes to Mod Threadz and the other Groovy Girls have seemed to forget it's her birthday, she feels depressed. What she doesn't know is that her friends are planning a surprise party! Yvette is hosting. Gwen's in charge of the music, Reese heads to the bakery to get a cake, O'Ryan is bringing the snacks, and Vanessa is in charge of the decorations. Oki decides to go to one of her favorite places aside from Mod Threadz in hopes that it will cheer her up. She goes to the pet store to look at the animals. She asks Mr. Flores if he knows it's her birthday and he says yes. Oki asks if Yvette knows, and he says that he isn't sure. This just makes Oki feel worse! An leaves the pet store, then sees Yvette out on the street. Yvette says that she would bring Oki to her house in hopes that it would cheer Oki up. When Oki arrives at Yvette's, Yvette locks Oki out. Then, she opens the door, and Oki enters...to see her other friends all wishing her a very happy birthday! They have a great party with dancing, games, and cake! The episode ends with Oki making a scrapbook of all the best moments of the party. Characters Yvette Phone Home *Gwen *Reese *Oki *O'Ryan *Vanessa *Yvette *Mr. Flores *Abuela Oki's Birthday *Gwen *Reese *Oki *O'Ryan *Vanessa *Yvette *Mr. Flores *Mrs. Gordon *Duke *Ailene Songs *''When We're Together'' Memorable Quotes Yvette Phone Home *Yvette: I just got the coolest new ringtone - a Crush Four song! Gwen, try calling my Strawberry on your home phone. *Gwen: Sure thing! (Dials Yvette's cell phone number. Her phone starts to ring, but the ringtone isn't the Crush Four - it's an ice cream truck jingle.) *Yvette: ICE CREAM! (Grabs some money, and runs outside. She pauses, looking for the "ice cream truck".) Where's the ice cream truck? *Gwen: Uh...Yvette? I think that's your phone. *Yvette: (guffawing at the ice cream truck ringtone) Yay! I'm gonna keep this ice cream truck jingle forever! Oki's Birthday Transcripts *"Yvette Phone Home" Script *"Oki's Birthday" Script Trivia *"Yvette Phone Home" is a pun on the famous quote "E.T. phone home." *The Strawberry phone is a spoof of the Blackberry phones that sweeped the nation in the mid-to-late 2000's. *Yvette's ice cream truck ringtone sounds near-identical to a Schylling Jack-in-the-box toy. Goofs * When Yvette phones her friends at Oki's party in "Oki's Birthday," she doesn't use her Strawberry for some reason. *The Strawberry only appeared in "Yvette Phone Home" for some reason in season 3, but was promoted to a recurring item in season 4. Gallery ob9.JPG|Yvette making Oki a birthday card. ob10.JPG|Yvette calling her friends to tell them what they'll do to prepare for the party. ob2.JPG|Yvette opening the door. OB1.JPG|Surprise! Happy Birthday Oki! Oki's Birthday 11.jpg|Yvette playing a party game with Vanessa and Gwen. ob5.JPG|O'Ryan eating snacks. ob7.JPG|The girls doing the limbo. ob4.JPG|Happy birthday to Oki...happy birthday to...MEEEEEEEEEE! Oki's Birthday 12.jpg|Reese and O'Ryan want cake too! ob8.JPG|Make a wish! ob6.JPG|Look at all the presents Oki got! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:2006 Category:TV Show